


To the stars and back

by homosexualspawnofsatan



Series: armin arlert tribute week 2017 [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: College AU, Other, Science, Short Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 04:36:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11283867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homosexualspawnofsatan/pseuds/homosexualspawnofsatan
Summary: What would Armin dream of in a modern verse?





	To the stars and back

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy this little drabble I made for Armin Arlert Tribute week, this is the day one prompt.

Armin Arlert was reading up on the universe. The sun and starts where so interesting, and the key to infinite knowledge had to be up there. The one form of power Armin would always lust for was knowledge.

The moon had been reached, Mars was surely to follow. That was humanity’s next step. The planet humanity would colonize, and then use to launch even more space missions,and to begin plans for colonizing other planets, where they could begin the first ever interplanetary alliance in history of mankind.

How amazing would it be if he, Armin Arlert could find the secret to making Mars a habitable planet quickly and could develop a theory on how to make hyper speed a reality, so humanity could continue on.

His eyes began to droop as he nodded off. He was tired, before he knew it, Armin was out cold, head on the book. He fell into a dream

“Ladies and gentleman, we present to you the two time Nobel Prize winner and innovator of modern Space Travel, Armin Arlert!” The announcer’s voice said as Armin stepped up to a podium. The timid blond looked around the room, there where reports everywhere yelling questions to him, he was not ready for this. He squeaked, and then ran out of the room.

The next day, the headlines read of a Nobel Prize winner who seemed to be extremely camera shy, how embarrassing.

Armin woke with a start, and then looked down with a sad smile. He figured he had to get back to work, this book was not gonna read itself after all, and it definitely was interesting.

“Note to self,” He whispered. “Take some public speaking courses, with your ambitions you are going to need them.” He said returning to his book, the bases of the research paper he intended to write.

“For now, let’s focus on get my master’s degree. We can always make history once I have completed my doctorate.” He made some happy sounds as he continued his work, taking several moments just to remember the good part of his dream, where he had earned two Nobel Prizes and the title of “the innovator of modern space travel”.


End file.
